Conventionally, a system used to detect leakage of liquid from a syringe needle having been pricked into a human body is well known. For example, JP 2006-55588 A (PTL 1) discloses a liquid leakage detection system including a circuit component formed on a copper-clad laminate, circuit terminals located on the circuit component and a sensor main body.